


Relaxing

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Vereesa needs a massage but does not expect it from the enemy





	Relaxing

Vareesa fell onto her bed with a sigh . She was knackered , her back ached and her legs felt like lead . She was thankful the boys were at Alleria's because she didn't want to do anything except lay here and possibly die . That sounded nice about now . 

She managed to strip off her clothing but that was as far as she got . She lay on her belly , eyes closed , wondering if it would hurt to get up and run a bath . Then her ears perked up . The bath was running . Before she had a chance to get off the bed , she felt hands on her foot , massaging them . 

Vereesa moaned loudly as those cool hands squeezed and kneeded her aching foot , followed by the other . Then she felt oil covered hands move up her right calf , rubbing the tension from her muscle . " aahhhh" she moaned , as her calf relaxed under the administration of those expert hands .

They started on her other calf before it suddenly dawned on her that she did , in fact , apart from her boys , live alone . She went to move but a gentle hand pushed against her back and a soft feminine voice whispered ' just relax and let it happen ". 

She recognised that voice . It was one of her sisters dark rangers . She tensed , realising that she was vulnerable . But those hands , those expert hands just moved up her thigh , squeezing and rubbing , the feel of warm oil soaking into her leg . Hands carressed her , moving up her thigh , getting tantalisingly close to her centre before moving back down . 

Then they moved to her other thigh , repeating the same sensual touch, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from Vereesa . Then they were on her buttocks , rubbing and squeezing her and Vereesa felt cold thighs stradle her own . 

" You looked so tense today " that same soft voice said , rubbing patterns over her skin before moving up and massaging her hips and sides . Vereesa finally recognised the voice , then moaned loudly as Kalira gripped her shoulders , fingers squeezing out the knots . Vareesa felt so good as she felt the ranger shift and soft lips careese her ears . 

Kalira gently bit Vereesa's ear tip , causing her to purr softly , as she worked the last knots from Vereesa's shoulders and spine . Then Kalira moved up onto her knees and beckoned Vareesa to turn over . The high elf did so , looking up with a coy smile on her face .

She arched her back as Kalira poured the oil over her breasts and then began to caress them. She held them in her hands and brushed her fingers over her hardening buds . Vereesa's moans increased as Kalira squeezed , moving forward and locking her lips on Vereesa's . The dark rangers tongue ran against Vereesa's lips until they parted . Vereesa's own tongue met Kalira's and they stroked one another . Vereesa noticed for the first time that Kalira was also naked , as her breasts brushed her own and she ran her hands down the dark rangers sides , cupping her arse cheeks and pulling her closer . 

Kalira kissed Vereesa , her lips , her jawline , her neck , all the time continuing to hold her hard peaks and massage them . Then she moved down Vereesa , taking a nipple in her mouth and lightly biting , pulling it with her teeth , then she was moving acfross Vereesa's stomach , kissing her taut muscles before reaching her mound , smooth and glistening with massage oil and Vereesa's excitment . Her tongue run down Vereesa's slit , joined by fingers which parted her silken folds . 

Vereesa moaned loudly , her fingers running through Kalira's hair as pleasure assulted her every nerve .Her moan increased as Kalira's fingers joined her tongue , pushing inside her . Vereesa shock as Kalira curled her fingers , rubbing against her walls . "Oh belore" she gasped before she was hit by her orgasm . Kalira continued licking her and thrusting her fingers until finally Vereesa finally came down . Slowly she withdrew from her and licked her fingers , before laying next to the high elf and wrapping her arms around her . "We are enemies" Vereesa whispered , kissing Kalira . "Not tonight and perhaps not ever again, if your king responds to the message your sister sent him today". Vereesa kissed her again . " We can hope" she replied her head against Kalira " we can hope. Now about that bath"


End file.
